jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oceanus the Titan
In ancient times he was known by another name…that of Herridamma the Sea-Dragon, who devoured the God Tushub so that he could claim Hebat for his bride in the days when that sort of thing took place far more than regular dating. Oceanus is a creature of impulse and immediacy. The past and future are but concepts to his awareness. There is only the now to his thinking, and the need to satisfy his urges and lusts. History Millennia ago, back when the Titans still ruled over everything and the lesser Gods had yet to come of an age where they could be troublesome to their Elders, Lord Oceanus had ruled the seas with an Iron Trident and was master of all that he surveyed. All the creatures of the deep blue oceans served his whims and heeded his calling. His powers were vast and rivaled even that of his fearsome uncle, Lord Uranus, and like the other Titans that ruled over nature he let the elements do as they would and never thought twice about the consequences, satisfying his own appetites with total disregard of the lesser beings who crawled upon the land like scrabbling insects. Human beings were such a lesser emanation of the Intelligence of the Universe that, at first, they could be regarded as of no great significance at all. And then Men had learned to control the Promethean fires of the Mind and Soul, and that made them a danger both to themselves and the world around them. The Titans had grouped their efforts and decided to punish the hubris of these arrogant beings by unleashing their fury and drowning their petty Kingdoms beneath the waves in the era that later mortals would name for Oceanus’s cousin, Lord Atlas. Most of humanity drowned as Oceanus raised the level of the seas by about a hundred meters. Human habitations that had sprung up along the coastlines were submerged, yet some had the audacity to use their powers over nature to shape their own bodies and survive as aquatic races. Some land dwellers managed to survive by living far away from the oceans on mountain tops or remote desert regions, but a handful did so by other means, preserving traces of lost knowledge that would be slowly rediscovered over the ensuing ages. A few of these managed to survive upon a ship that housed the last surviving King of drowned Atlantis, Ute-Amaran, an Immortal who lived to share his story later on with the Daokan brother named Udan, whom later myth makers would remember as Gilgamesh. For the most part, however, Oceanus had disregarded these few dispersed remnants of troublesome humanity and went about his own affairs while mortals huddled away in caves and hunted the dwindling herds of Mastadons whose end was hastened by the changing of the climate. He returned to a life of selfish indulgence and managed to ignore the gradual changes brought about upon the world as the new race of Younger Gods began to assert themselves and grow increasingly attracted to these mortals. On Ararat, where a small tribe of human survivors made worship of their ancient Gods and began to thrive in what became the flickering embers of a newly rekindled civilization, one tribe of Immortals came under the leadership of Tushub of the Forests and began to build crude temples in his honor, and this Elder God favored mortals because he found their sacrifices pleasing. Animal, plant or human, Tushub grew in stature among the people of Mesopotamia and began to assert himself with the lordly title of a Greater Dragon of Creation. The arrogant presumption of anyone claiming a title worthy of Uranus was offensive to the Older Titans, and so Uranus sent Oceanus to punish this upstart by reminding the mortals under him to whom they ought to give their respect and abject terror. And that was when Oceanus set eyes upon the wife of Tushub, a lovely Queen who co-ruled by his side as Lady of the Mountain. His lust was enflamed and he resolved to possess this lovely Titaness and so he stole upon her when she was bathing and spirited her away before her husband and guardian nymphs were any the wiser. He took her to an island and made love to her with all the force and passion of the storm, and she became enraptured under the spell of his enraptured glory. Oceanus had never known a spirit quite so charming, devious or clever as his captive nor met anyone who could match his ardor. It was not quite love, but it had the fire of a volcano and caused nearby islands to disappear beneath the waves of a Tsunami. But then Tushub appeared seeking his stolen mate, and Oceanus naturally fought for what he had taken as his possession, and easily overpowered the lesser Titan, then assumed the shape of a giant sea dragon and consumed the fool whole, absorbing his power and adding it to the vast reserves of Oceanus. But afterwards he grew tired of his own conquest and returned to the sea, leaving Hebat alone and desolate…and, without knowing it…quite thoroughly pregnant. He heard rumors of a child that had been birthed but lost interest almost as soon as this was mentioned, for another amorous conquest beckoned, and yet another adventure claimed his restless, wandering spirit. A few centuries later the war happened, and his side lost badly. Oceanus was overpowered and subdued then banished to Tartarus, there to stew in ages of forced captivity, deprived of the life-giving sea and held prisoner in a chamber where he was parched and thirsty beyond all endurance. And there to dream in murky depths of his own dark soul where the actions of his former lifetime were replayed within his mind and every sin was laid bare before his lurid imagination. He slept because it was better than being awake, and in his sleep he dreamed of freedom…and the ocean. And women…always the women, the endless parade of feminine shapes of such widespread varieties that many were not even discernibly human, being deep water creatures who still remembered him fondly as one who let them swim without debasement. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)